1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to nose cleaner, and more particularly to a bubble-type nose cleaner for delivering fluid with bubbles therein to clean the nasal cavity, which is different from the traditional nose cleaners that use pressurized water flow to clean the nasal cavity, herein the nose cleaner of the present invention has a higher cleaning efficiency and avoids damaging the nasal mucosa without the need of producing high pressurized water flow.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most of upper respiratory tract infections, nasosinusitis, and nasal allergies are caused by the ataxia of the cilia on the nasal mucosa. The contaminants and the bacteria drawn in through the nose can be effectively removed by the regular movement of the cilia on the nasal mucosa, thereby protecting the health of the individual.
The nasal sprayers commonly used for “ear-nose-throat” ailments department (hereinafter, “ENT ailments”) and sold in the marketplace, mainly use the ultrasonic vibrations to atomize the liquid medicines into the micro particles so that the atomized medicines can rapidly and easily be breathed into the respiratory tracts and the lungs of the human bodies for a desired treatment. However, these nasal sprayers cannot essentially mend the ataxia of the cilia.
Accordingly, the conventional nose cleaner has been invented which is filled with a cleaning solution about 35° C. to 38° C., such as oscillating armsaline. When using the nose cleaner, the user has to bend his hat downward, open the mouth and breath, and then the nose cleaner is used to inject the cleaning solution into a nasal cavity of one side of the nose. The cleaning solution flows through the nasopharynx and flows out from the nasal cavity through the other side of the nose, thereby the cleaning assists the movement of the cilia on the nasal mucosa. That is helpful in the prevention of colds, allergic rhinitis, nasosinusitis, halitosis, backflow of the snot, and etc.
Currently, the technology of the nose cleaner s still focuses on the control of the intensity of the water flow. Although the water flow with a high pressure will provide better cleaning, it may cause damage to the nasal mucosa even resulting in nose bleeding. If the pressure of the water flow is too low, the effect of the cleaning will be reduced. As the proper intensity of the water flow varies from person to person, it is hard for the producers to handle. Hence, the inventor of the present invention actively sought for a solution and finally invented a bubble-type nose cleaner providing a water flow as further disclosed in the present invention in order to overcome the technical defects of the conventional nose cleaner that the water flow is difficult to control.